1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bag support holders and more specifically it relates to a device for rapidly filling sandbags. The device has the ability to fill the sandbags at three times the normal manual rate. It also prevents over and under filling of the sandbags. The device will also reduce fatigue among volunteers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bag support holders have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 178,727 to Brown et al.; 4,842,228 to Kasper; 5,226,621 to Skoff; 5,397,085 to Spagnolo and 5,406,777 to Porto all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.